Kele
Kele is a half Skypiean, half sky shark fishman, though is as of yet unaware of his fishman heritage. He used to live with his adoptive, Shandorian father on the sky island Skypiea, and also has a younger sister whom he has no knowledge of that lives on Fishman Island. Appearance Kele is a very muscular young man of average height, but not very bulky. He has icy blue eyes and silver hair. In the front, his hair is cut short, while it is very long in the back, usually being tied in a ponytail. Under his left eye, he has a black tattoo that takes the appearance of a feather with wind blowing underneath it. Due to his Skypiean heritage, his skin is light and has a pair of white feathered wings on his back. Unlike a typical Skypiean though, his wings are large and fully capable of flight. This is a result of Kele having specially trained his vestigial wings since a young age. Despite being half fishman, he ordinarily shows no distinctive qualities of one. When he is underwater, a set of gills shows up on his neck, though he is unaware that they do. His hands and feet are in fact webbed, but they aren't as prominent as those of a full fishman and Kele has always just assumed they were slightly over webbed. Occasionally, Kele will enter a bloodlust frenzy where his eyes will get bloodshot. He doesn't know how to, but he can actually have a dorsal fin appear on his back and grow razor sharp shark teeth. He generally wears a blue running jacket without any shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. After hearing stories of former God Enel, Kele has gained a fascination with gold, leading to him keeping gold accessories that he normally wears. He has a gold chain belt, and a gold chain that hangs from his front jeans pocket. His favourite thing he wears though is his golden chain necklace that has a bird on a pendent in the centre. He also has his right ear pierced, with a small birdcage at the bottom on a small chain as a piercing. Personality Ever since he was a child, Kele would enter a frenzy where he would lose rational control over his mind whenever he would get exposed to blood. During these frenzies, he has injured a large amount of people, which has caused many people to fear and ostracize him. This has resulted in him resenting the people he grew up with, especially because he never could recall the events that transpired after entering a frenzy. In order to control himself better, he began meditating, which has given him an overall calm demeanour. Underneath this calmness though, he still is a very angry young man who enjoys taking out his rage on people. He spends a lot of his time training in various different ways. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Haki Mantra Other Skills Relationships Crew Bounty Trivia Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Shō Kanō from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. *His name is a Native American Hopi name that means "sparrow". Category:Characters Category:White Sea Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fishmen Category:Skypians